Unconditional love
by Iloveanimex
Summary: So, I wanted to take part in fluff week, but being busy, I can only post one thing xx So what happens when Mai and Naru finally tie the knot? A big day of celebrations, or a day of sorrow, for a certain jealous Lin? Read to find out!


**OK! It's fluffy week! So, like most obsessed writers, I am goanna join in too! Sadly I can't do a new one-shot or chapter everyday, and I only just found out, so I will leave you with this representative of the week... If you want me to update anything, say so in a review :D so please R &R xx Love you guys!**

* * *

Signs of love...

 _Mai Taniyama, strong willed, independent, childish, clumsy and driven by emotion._

 _Oliver Davis, strong willed, independent, intelligent, narcissistic, and driven by logic._

 _Their past connects them, as well as their love for the paranormal, and even their connection to Eugene... But these two teens were as different as the sun and the moon... As day and night..._

 _So how is it that these two found love in each other?_

 _How is it that these two, stayed together?_

 _How is it that they made it too the isle, and their love is still going strong?_

 _Where there signs?_

 _Yes, there were signs... That was a stupid question... Every time they argued, it was either because Oliver was bored and wanted a rise out of Mai, or she was upset, and he figured anger was better then sadness. He never wanted to hurt her, he just wanted to be near her._

 _And the tea Mai made... Every time, it had so much love and care, like she was serving it to someone who meant the world to her... Like she was serving it to_ him _..._

Lin sighed, looking down at the picture of the three of them... At the wedding, Lin was dragged to join in on a photo... Just of the three of them...

 _Damn was he really that upset about this?_

 _So what, he knew they would be married, and that he wouldn't have a chance ever again... Hell he never had a chance..._

 _Whenever they looked at each other, there was love there... He never got that look... Not once did he ever receive that look..._

 _He knew that if he had, his heart would fill with happiness... And maybe he would have been at the alter... Instead of-_

"Hey Lin, come join us!" Mai called, walking in the room, and handing Lin a glass of champagne. Lin hid the picture behind his back, and stood from his place in his office. He sighed again, and Mai mistook it as one of exasperation, not the sadness that it was.

"Come on Lin, you haven't joined in the wedding, and you haven't even complemented me in my dress" Mai mock moaned, before twirling in her dress. It had a strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It was rather simple, with a white rose, left at about the mid-thigh. It looked like the dress had been slit, but the gap was made of a lighter, almost silky material... The dress also didn't touch the floor... That way she could walk in it, without falling on her face... Mai grinned, and Lin tried to smile back.

"That dress looks lovely on you Mai-san" Lin complemented, for once calling her by her first name... He couldn't call her Miss Taniyama anymore, and he didn't like acknowledging that she was married to Oliver, by calling her Mrs Davis... And besides, Mrs Davis is also Luella's name. Mai beamed at the use of her first name, and slung her arm with his, before practically dragging Lin to follow her out the room.

Everyone was having a good time in the office, as they were using it as a reception. Lin didn't really feel up for a good time.

"There you are" Oliver called, walking over, a smile on his lips. It's not often that Lin gets to see the stoic boy smile, but that's all he was doing today. He planted a kiss on Mai's lips, and Lin's insides went cold... At the wedding, he was able to look away when they kissed... This time he wasn't ready to casually look elsewhere...

"First dance!" Yasu cheered, grinning like a fool, and crying tears of happiness. He had been trying to set the couple up for years, and now his best friend, and his boss, were finally wed. He had made jokes about this being all thanks to him, to which Mai had kissed his cheek, and Naru had smiled, thanking the boy...

Lin felt that cold feeling again, as the two newlyweds took to the dance floor, Oliver led, and they both stared lovingly into each others eyes. If the pain in his heart was anything to go by, he was jealous... Using this moment to escape again, he went back into his office...

 _Damn it! Damn it, damn it! Why did he have to open his heart?! Why did he have to finally except his feelings... Why did he even have to watch his only love marry someone else?_

 _No one in his family would have excepted them... That's why he had never put his heart on the line... But, now he was too fucking late!_

"Lin hey?! Its best mans speech, your up mate!" John called, popping his head in the office. Lin wasn't facing the door, so John didn't see the tears in his eyes. Hastily, and secretively, he wiped them away.

"Ok..." Lin almost whispered, before walking out...

Everyone was waiting, and Lin hoped that no one could tell how he felt... He had his mask in place almost always, but now he wasn't so sure if he could hold it in place, as his heart breaks more...

Everyone turned to Lin, and the numbers were few. Only the SPR regulars, and Madoka. Luella and Martin had both gotten the flu, and had head to the hotel early. "I have known Naru all his life, and Mai for a few long years, and never have a couple been more... right for each other" Lin began, prying no one heard that slight pause. He was now forcing these words, because he knew it was too late. "They squabbled like an elderly couple, from the day they met, and have stayed together though all the heart ships... And I just wanted to say..."

He stopped... He knew what he wanted to say, but he could never do it to them... While he was jealous, he still wanted them to be happy...

"I'm leaving..." Lin finished... He had to, he needed to go... This was the most difficult day of his life, and he didn't want to re-live it again and again... Everyone was silent...

"What do you mean? Why Lin?!" Mai cried, he eyes wide... At first the two didn't get on, but Lin was a dear friend to her... He couldn't just up and leave like that... And on her wedding day?

"I can't do this... watching you with her... I didn't think I would be so jealous" Lin said, turning his back to everyone... "I love you so much... Oliver I love you...

* * *

 **Well... I hope that was the ending you were all hoping for *^_^* if not, tell me xx Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review! xx**


End file.
